


Where the Forest Meets the Ocean

by MinawaKitten



Series: Tales of Eorzea [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinawaKitten/pseuds/MinawaKitten
Summary: C'tahj Ayah'zi is a man without a place in the world, born from the forest and all that remains of his clan, and he is nothing but determined to find the beast that robbed him of his family but upon that quest he meets Daren Soule. And, while Daren is a member of the Melody Clan and father to two beautiful children, he finds himself enchanted by the other male. Through ups and downs, the two have nothing but adoration and love for eachother.A series of one-shots about the two men in love.---a place where i recklessly share the written content of the violent war where me and my friend recklessly encourage each other to make our boys kiss
Relationships: OC Wol/OC
Series: Tales of Eorzea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Cuddle

Daren lets out a loud but please yawn before curling closer to the warmth beside him in bed. A tender warmth belonging to C'tahj, a man who was a dear friend of his but in no way his lover -- truthfully he has no way of knowing if his feelings will ever reach the other but he has no intention to hold it against him. To be close to him and a source of companionship and safety is more than enough for him.

But perhaps his gentle heart is _too_ close.

He all too eagerly, in a haze of sleep, nuzzles his face against the warm body with a soft little purr rumbling in his chest. The bigger surprise is that he feels a hand gently rubbing behind his ears before a hand starts running through his undone black hair. The rumble emanating from his chest grows a bit louder, with him completely unaware of the look of fondness on his bedmate's face.

Slowly and carefully, watching the blissful and sleepy expression of his partner, C’tahj lets his hand gracefully glides down his side. Daren mewls softly in return but shows no signs of waking up, causing a smirk to tug at his lips. 

Time and time again, Daren he proved himself to be such a shamelessly beautiful thing, scars and all, of course. Such scars that served as hard proof and evidence of the pain he endured and survived for simply living. He knows little about Daren’s father -- just enough to know the man was outright cruel to the final gift his wife left behind. 

Thinking of that bastard rotting behind bars causes a hard expression to cross C’tahj’s face until he gazed upon Daren’s sleeping expression once more. His anger melts away and he brings his hand to Daren’s soft face once more. Of course, his beauty was more than skin deep. He was always ready and willing to offer him a place to stay for the night if he was in the area, on top of that he would prepare him the best meal possible and tend to any injuries he had. Really, despite his timid nature, he was nothing but kind to others around him. It made absolute sense why so children flocked to him, begging for the bard to play a song or a game with them.

Softly chuckling to himself, C’tahj’s thumb gently strokes the cut to the left corner of Daren’s lips before applying a tender kiss and gently bumping their foreheads together. The young man remains truly oblivious to the tenderness the other gifts him but instinctively purrs, rubbing against the contact, allowing his tail to lazily coil around the other male’s leg. 

C’tahj quietly laughs once more, eyes soft with kindness and affection while he gently uncoils the tail in order to press a kiss to the fur. The sleek black appendage flexes, tickling the other males face, before relaxing on more. With a warm smile on his face, he presses a kiss to Daren’s forehead before pulling the sheets to his shoulder. He then props his head up and watches the young man sleep.

He’s rather certain there isn’t much he can give the other, and yet, his presents is enough. . . so he’ll stay just a little longer and ensure he sleeps through the night, unbothered by his demons.


	2. Eyes On Me { NSFW }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuck

Many things between the two are complex but the question of intimacy is one that should not be ignored and yet, out of them all, it is.

There is a tender fondness, kindness and desires weaved into their interactions but nothing defined. Time and time again, they find themselves in the arms of the other, bodies trembling with anticipation.

And so, it seems the cycle shall begin anew.

* * *

There’s a smirk plain as day on C’tahj’s face as he leans against the door frame. His eyes shamelessly rake over the other male’s body, taking in the sight of the form fitting lingerie that cling to his lithe body.

“And here I was, wondering what’s taking you so long, turns out you decided to wrap yourself up nicely for lil ol me.” He teases with that smug grin on his face. Daren jumps a bit, his cheeks flushed red, reeling around to reveal his choice in lingerie in full. A pretty pure white babydoll accompanied with a snug lacy pair of white panties, garderbelt and stockings. 

He watches with amusement as Daren’s face grows redder and redder to the point his tail tries to cover himself up. After how many times they’ve been intimate it’s rather endearing to see him get flustered again and again. He’s such a pretty lil thing. . .

“You don’t have to hide your pretty self from me.” C’tahj steps right up, the amusement on his face never fading for a moment, and gently uncoils Daren’s tail to press a kiss to it. His partner’s breath hitches, a sound accompanied with a soft jingle of a bell. Said sound confuses him for a moment until he notices the string of silk around Daren’s neck and a single silver bell attached to it. “Well, isn't that adorable. . .” He teases once more, gently nudging the bell. “Do you plan to sing for me tonight?”

“P-Perhaps. . .” Is the reply in return, Daren’s cheeks flushed a hue that matches his bright red eyes. Steeling himself, he takes C’tahj’s hand to his cheek and lowers his lashes with lust. “If that is what you desire. . .” C’tahj’s cat-like appendages jump up at the unexpected surprise. He’s quickly come to learn that Daren isn't always bold -- or bratty for that matter -- but when he is, it’s always a treat.

“My, you're so needy tonight.” C’tahj hums, an arm circling around Daren’s waist to pull his body flush against his own. Daren practically purrs in relief at the contact, eagerly nuzzling the underside of his partner’s chin. “If I didn't know any better, this pretty lil get up isn't the only sort of preparation you arranged for this evening. . .” With a smug grin, his hands begin their eager exploration of exposed flesh available to him. Slowly his fingers dipping into the cleft of his partner’s ass with the intention to further tease him to find quite a pleasant surprise waiting for him.

The flared base of a toy. 

There’s a rather pleased, if not smug, look on C’tahj’s face as his fingers circle the base and gently prods it, shifting it inside the other’s needy body. The feeling sends shivers down Daren’s spine, a high pitched sound escapes him while his tail coils with delight and his legs tremble, his cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red.

“Well, aren't you a naughtly lil’ thing. . .” C’tahj whispers in his ear, although the sound is more like a heated growl of excitement. It’s almost dizzying how easily C’tahj takes control of him -- grabs his wrists, pinning them to the small of his back in one hand and presses his body against the wall. Not that he’s complaining. \-- and keeps him in place, exactly as he wants him.

“Did you carry this all day? Hoping I’d push you against the wall and take you, only to discover your gift?” Biting his lip, Daren nods his head. His partner chuckles in return, putting more of his weight into pinning him down, slowly grinding his hardening cock against his ass -- enough to tell the other how much this discovery has excited him. “Come now, sing to me in that pretty voice of yours. . .”

“Y-Yes. . . I. . . I hoped I could rile you up so much that you would take me wherever we were. . .” Daren quietly confesses, his face burning a shamefully bright red. 

“And then?” C’tahj questions, as if he wasn't aware that his voice was deep husky music in the other’s ears that he could simply drown in. “C’mon, detail your sordid little fantasy to me  _ kitten _ . . .” Daren’s spine curls, a whimper escaping his lips and it takes everything in him to simply not bend over and present himself like an animal in heat.

Oh, and C’tahj could easily see what he desires. He could envision it far too easily as well. Daren down on his knees, face buried into his pillow in a vain attempt to muffle his mewls -- he would easily pull him away from the pillow and take in the sight of his flushed and utterly wrecked expression as drool dribbled down his chin, chanting and begging for more -- with a smirk on his face he would take Daren by his wrists and pull back with such force that he would take his cock right to the base.

God. He was a perfect vision of neediness and yet attractive helplessness but he knows that this is exactly what Daren wants as he placed his trust fully in his hands. 

“I-I don't care where!” Daren confesses, his cheeks burning redder and redder one would think he was about to explode. “I. . . I want you to fuck me! I want your eyes on me! Even if it’s just a little bit longer!”

Ah. There comes the complicated nature of their relationship. 

Even if both were aware becoming a ‘thing’ was not possible for them, that stopped nothing between them. Daren Soule belonged to the Melody Clan and was the father of two beautiful children, even if the rules of the Clan allowed him to pursue other lovers should his heart desires it, he knew all too well that C’tahj was a free spirit. 

No one could tame or own the other male, he was boundless and free as the wind itself, even if he was saddled with a heavy burden. He has no plans to settle down or take one partner, however, he always leaves behind a piece of his heart for the ones he loves so they have proof of said love.

And yet, despite these rules he always returns to Daren’s side should fate allow it. It’s painful in a way but at the same time, it warms the heart to know they will welcome the other with a warm heart filled with love for those he adores so dearly.

With such gentle tenderness, C’tahj leads Daren to the soft sheets of his bed, gazing fondly at the other male. It only serves to embarrass and shame him however -- how annoying it must be for him to whine about feeling neglected by the other when they’re not in a relationship and the other has a life -- and he desperately tries to hide the tears in his eyes from his partner.

He wants to cry and complain about how this isn’t how he wanted to spend the evening together. He was happy to see the other! He just misses him! Gods. Please don’t turn away from him for feeling like this. . . !

And so he is quite surprised to feel his hand pulled from his face, which was quickly captured in C’tahj’s warm loving hands, gently wiping away his tears. Before he can even question the other, he is given a soft but tender kiss to his forehead. It truly feels like he’s spinning out of control now when he’s suddenly embraced by the other.

Was this really happening?

“. . . You’re so precious to me.” C’tahj’s voice is soft but firm, as if he’s stating the absolute truth. “Precious, beautiful and dear to me.” Each phrase is punctuated with a gentle kiss and a small nip to Daren’s pale neck. “I won’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Not even yourself.”

“T-Tahj. . .” Daren weakly replies, his hand pulling at the other’s still braided hair. A bit of pride swelling up in his chest as he watches his partner’s cat-like appendages perk up at the intimate use of his name. A low purr rumbles in C’tahj’s chest, his eyes overflowing with gentle love and a burning desire for the other.

“Say it again kitten,” He almost sounds like he’s begging. Begging for  _ him _ . He’s done it before but, right now, it feels unreal -- and yet, all too eagerly, Daren wraps his arms around his muscular torso, burying his face in the crook of his neck just to whisper his given name once more. 

Ah. The sound was like a sweet melody from his pretty lips. . . 

“Yes, perfect,” He purrs, pulling back just a bit to cup Daren’s face in his hands. Gently, without hesitation, he bumps their foreheads together in the gesture of an affectionate bunt. “Just like that kitten. . .” 

“S. . . Sorry. . .” Daren mumbles, already fretting he’s asked the other for too much. C’tahj laughs, the very sound echoing in his bones.

“For what? Being so perfect?” Before he could weakly argue Daren is gently lowered back against the sheets and C’tahj descends upon him in seconds; his large hands running over any and every patch of exposed skin he can touch. His teeth sinks into the pale neck, leaving behind a sharp reminder of their bond. Daren mewls, throwing his head back and splaying his long black hair across the pillow. 

He can feel the smirk on the other’s face pressed to his skin as he begins to suck his pulse while a hand slowly glides down his stomach until he reaches the band of the white panties. C’tahj eagerly slides a hand under the silk material to firmly grasp Daren’s cock -- the pale male breathlessly gasps and moans, a sound that only grows in volume as his partner’s thumbs brush against a nipple through the thin material of the babydoll. 

Daren struggles to muffle himself, rather embarrassed by the loud whining mewls coming from himself. However, C’tahj refuses to let that pass. Lips mash together, his tongue sliding into his partner’s mouth, coaxing every sound possible out of him as he teases him so. Trembling fingers tug at the sheets for dear life as Daren arches off the bed with a shaky moan. 

A-Ah to be so close already. . . He can’t help so easily falling apart at C’tahj’s touch. He’s so hopeless in his hands. There’s a sudden tug at his nipple, along with a twist to the teased nub, sending sparks throughout his body and he throws his head back with a surprised moan.

He can feel his cum dripping on his stomach and against the fabric of his stockings. The knowledge of that, somehow, further arouses him. C’tahj grins down at him, gently wiping the drool from the corner of his lips. He blushes just a bit between his heavy pants, feeling rather embarrassed to be cleaned up like that. However his partner swoops right in, kissing him once more and reducing him to a whimpering mess in a matter seconds.

Fingers intertwined, holding him in place as their hips grind together with urgency. Nothing but the sound of their muffled groans fill the room, laying their desire bare for the other. The way his body trembles and spasms in the throes of pleasure is absolutely delicious. 

Reluctantly C’tahj pulls off Daren to admire his work, the poor young man was a bright red mess, drool dribbling down his chin once more, while his silk covered legs were spread open, inviting him to take him right then and there. The most delectable part of it all was how his glasses were knocked askew and how needy and desperate his red eyes looked as they were heavy with lust all while his tongue hanging out his mouth with heavy pants.

His hand moves to Daren’s hair, easily pulling the crimson red ribbon from his hair, letting those beautiful strands fan out. With an affectionate smile, he bunts their foreheads together as he cradles the other man’s face in his hands. He can't help but chuckle at that utterly starstruck look on Daren’s face. He gives him a gentle pat to his head, scratching just behind his ears just the way he likes it.

He gives him one more affectionate look before he hooks a finger along the side of the panties and tugs them down a single leg, letting it lewdly hang off the other one. C’tahj lifts a single leg over his shoulder, exposing Daren in the most intimate of ways. He can easily see his cock, nestled among strands of black, and the blunt end of the toy seated inside him, the rim twitching in what he could only assume to be anticipation.

Still, Daren’s shy nature is still present, his tail hurriedly trying to cover his cock in a rather vain attempt to cover up what’s already been seen. It’s endearing. All of him is. . .

“Aw, cmon kitten, I’ve seen this pretty body before. . . No need to hide it.” He teases, a rather smug look on his face. “Now, let’s get this thing out of you,” his fingers eagerly press against the base of the toy, earning a loud mewl of pleasure from the man under him. His hands jump to his face, trying to hold back his voice as C’tahj gently pulls the toy out, only to push it right back in. Daren’s entire body trembles, toes twitching and struggling to grasp anything to ground himself as he finds it harder and harder to string coherent thoughts together. His tail twists and unfurls, beating against the bed as he writhes in the sheets.

“I bet you’re aching for the real deal, right?” The fact C’tahj angles it just right to slam against his prostate damn near shatters his ability to think, leaving him babbling for the other. With a smug look he slowly pulls the toy out, allowing each bump and ridge pressing against the insides of his partner, leaving them the perfect perverse mess. The toy is finally pulled free with a loud lewd pop that sends shivers down Daren’s spine.

Twelve above, he just looks so helpless, so needy and so absolutely perfect. He would love to throw him down into the mattress and fuck him like an animal in rut, but Daren is too good for that, exspecially after his earlier confession. He needs to be loved and cherished.

Kissing him in this position is awkward but he does it anyway, listening to the other mewl with delight as the fingers of his free hand gently brushed against the rim of his ass. As predicted, it’s well lubricated from when he slipped the plug into his ass hours ago.

“Maybe you can let me watch as you prepare yourself in the future.” In a daze Daren nods his head, watching C’tahj sit upright once more and begin rummaging in the first drawer of the nightstand for the lube. He wants to argue that’s unnecessary and he wants the other right now but words fail him and the look in his partner’s eyes deny him the chance to argue anyway. 

He presses another kiss to Daren’s cheeks as he wets his fingers with the lube. The expressions, the desire and the sounds he makes. . . Daren truly is something precious. The Melody Clan is truly something incredible to love and hold a man like him. . . C’tahj knows with all his heart he cannot settle down but if he could hold onto Daren a little longer. . . he most certainly would be a happy man but that’s not the cards dealt to them, so he will gladly make due with what he was given.

And the way he mewls his name in that breathless voice is just too sweet to resist any further. He presses another kiss to Daren’s red lips as he pulls his fingers out with an equally lewd wet sound. Trembling, Daren pulls his leg from over C’tahj’s shoulder but that’s as far as he gets as his attempt to roll onto his front is denied. A squeak of surprise escaped him as he was handled by his hips and pulled into C’tahj’s lap.

“I want to watch your pretty lil’ face as I take you kitten.” He says with a certain smugness to it and yet his voice sounds like a deep commanding rumble that all too easily sends shivers down Daren’s spine. Pressing kiss after kiss to the skin of his neck, C’tahj slowly pushes into his partner, whispering gentle words of affection. He lets out a deep groan, his hands gently rubbing Daren’s hips as he sinks deeper into that wonderful tight heat. He gives him a few moments to adjust to the feeling before he begins rolling his hips nice and slow, slowly building up speed to drive the other male mad with feeling.

“That’s it kitten. . . youre talking my cock so well. . .” Daren continues to flush red at the affectionate nickname but he does not deny that nor how good the intimate act feels. Smirking right back, C’tahj cards his fingers through Daren’s hair as the pale male arches his back, trying to take more of his cock. Mewling with delight, Daren eagerly throws his arms around his partner’s neck for a kiss. 

It’s utterly messy and sloppy but reveals the utter passion and desire he feels. It’s far too good to resist for even a moment. Daren desperately scratches at his partner’s back, trying to bring him closer and ultimately he resorts to locking his legs on the small of his back while his tail coils around his leg.

C’tahj, of course, is more than happy to give him exactly what he wants. His nails dig into Daren’s hips, firmly holding him in place, as he slams his hips forward with a cornucopia of slapping flesh and lewd wet sounds. The sounds Daren makes between muffled kisses is absolutely delightful. 

Daren, almost lost of his rational, brings a hand to C’tahj’s ruined hair and pulls him back to his neck once more. The other bit before -- but he wants it again -- he wants something more permanent. A bite that will last so much longer than mere hours. And C’tahj is not one to deny him, his fangs sink into his pale skin, breaking the skin and leaving behind a trickle of blood. 

Daren makes a sound, damn near a scream of ecstasy, between his lewd begging and pleading as he cums over their chests. Oh God. He wants him. He wants him so deeply inside him. His lewd desires must be obvious to the other seeing how C’tahj begins to buck his hips with more force while he effortlessly presses him into the sheets as if it will keep him in the moment just a little longer. He lets out a low grunt, his hands moving from Daren’s hips to take his fingers into his own, intertwining them together as he reaches his peak.

Daren eagerly returns the gesture, his eyes far off, glassy and yet, full of desire for the other man. C’tahj can't help but smile back, gently kissing him once more as he takes care in resting his body against his partner. With his cock still inside Daren, this serves to tease his insides, making him mewl weakly. C’tahj continues to smile down at his partner, gently stroking his hair, lulling him into a blissful sleep. Once he’s sure the other is asleep, he slowly pulls out and finds himself rather embarrassed to realize how much is oozing out of Daren’s used hole.

. . .Perhaps he was a bit more pent up than he thought. Ah, he has quite the mess to clean up tonight. . . 

* * *

“. . .I lost my glasses.” Daren mumbles once he’s awakened by the morning sun peeking in through the curtains. Maybe he should have listened to his wife when she offered to make a charm so he could easily find them, a regret he has to deal with now. 

At least that’s what he thought until he reaches over to the nightstand for his finger to brush against the familiar frames. A smile makes its way to his face and his heart swells a bit, knowing C’tahj found them for him and those feelings continue to grow as he notices a glass of water and some medical herbs prepared to deal with the pain he endured the night before. . . and the very fact the other bothered to clean him down and dress him in a fresh shirt.

How could he be so kind and loving to him?

Daren immediately slips back into the bed, snuggling right up to C’tahj’s body with a tight hug around his waist. To his surprise he makes a cute little  _ ‘mrrrph’  _ sound, sleepily glancing over his shoulder as his tail coils around Daren’s leg. Daren eagerly rubs his face against his partner’s back, softly purring as he tickled by his long undone hair. With a yawn, C’tahj rolls onto his back, wrapping an arm around Daren’s waist for a hug.

“What’s got you so happy kitten?” He yawns as Daren eagerly melts in his arms.

“You. . . I'm happy you're here. . .” He is greeted with a soft kiss to the crown of his head, getting more adorable purrs out of him. C’tahj quietly laughs, affectionately bunting Daren’s forehead for extra measure.


	3. House Visit { NSFW-ish }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no fucking but yes hes naked in the chapter

It’s a bit of a surprise to learn that C’tahj has a place of his own. He’s mentioned in passing that he owns an apartment in Kukane but a house is new. . . and when the linkpearl call comes in, the other sound so excited that he has to be bouncing off the walls and, inevitably, Daren cannot find it in himself to say no to the invitation to visit.

Lacking in Aether makes travel complicated and taking a porter to The Goblet from Lavender Beds would take far too long -- his wife, however, simply offers to teleport him over herself. But, Khrystie being Khrystie, decides to make a whole scene out of it by lifting him into her arms with ease, carrying him like a princess and upon arrival she proceeds to dunk Daren right into C’tahj’s arms. Grinning, she shoots a pistol gun wink.

“He’s precious cargo, take care of him.” And before C’tahj can shoot back with an equally silly quip, she vanishes. Daren sighs to himself. In no way is he bothered by what just happened, the two do know of each other after all but Khrystie can be so extra sometimes. C’tahj chuckles, carefully placing Daren down on his feet and giving him an affectionate bunt and a tender kiss on his lips. Daren happily sighs against his partner’s lips, his tail gently coiling around the other male’s.

“Twelve above,” C’tahj breaths once they part. He cradles Daren’s face in his hands and the black haired male eagerly nuzzles his palms. “you’re so cute.” The compliment is met with an eager purr of affection. C’tahj’s expression is so soft and gentle as he takes the bard’s hand and leads him inside the small humble home.

After all, the front yard is nothing to look at. It’s undecorated at the present moment and besides, all of the work he’s done is  _ inside  _ the building.

It’s a simple little set up, a small open kitchen beside a pair of long couches with a low table between them and before the roaring fireplace. However, C’tahj has no interest in remaining on the first floor, he instead eagerly leads Daren past a pair of shouji doors to his basement. As they head down together Daren can hear the pounding of loud music -- while not his style nor the kind he produces -- he can tell by the way C’tahj moves, it’s his. 

That alone makes Daren smile because it means despite their differences he still wants to share these things with him -- things that make him happy.

The basement room is much larger than the one above, immediately a long black leather couch is found against the wall with a table covered in assorted drinks and a snuffed out cigarette in the ashtray and a dimly lit fireplace. To the center of the room is a long walkway made with shiny glossy wood that sparkles under the chandelier’s glimmering and twinkling lights. Situated at the wall across the walkway was a wide leather U-shaped couch that provided a more than perfect view of who ever would be dancing -- most likely C’tahj.

Surprisingly, in the top right corner of the room was a hot tub, and a self serve bar. Daren winces at that. He supposes he should have seen that coming seeing how there are various bottles and brands of alcohol set out on tables. . . but seeing an open bar leaves him with a different feeling. Different than a house littered with open cans of alcohol and his father shouting at him for not cleaning up after him -- despite the fact that asshole knew he was at school.

“A drink?” Daren is pulled from memories of the past by C’tahj’s voice and finds a glass offered to him. His first instinct is to reject the offer but, instead, C’tahj places the glass in his hand and looks him dead in the eyes. “Don't worry, it’s just water. I didn't forget alcohol isn’t your thing.” He chuckles a bit awkwardly, signifying that in his excitement to show Daren around he most certainly did forget his history with alcohol. “I can put the bottles away if it’s upsetting to you.” He offers.

“You don't have to. I already told you, I’m not going to force you to change for me.” C’tahj raises a brow a bit, his lips pursed like he’s ready to argue but Daren knows this argument too well as his wife has presented it before, and he hasn't budged on it despite that. Besides, he can't. . . he can't let his dad -- a man millions upon millions of miles away, on another world no less, in jail -- control him.

C’tahj surprises him once more by pulling him close enough to give him a kiss on his forehead once he grabs his chapeau and tosses it aside, letting the cap flutter onto the couch. All too happily, Daren purrs, his tail rubbing against his partner’s leg, a feeling that leaves them both fluttering from the happiness and intimacy to be together at that moment.

Still, with his hat gone, Daren finds no reason to not put his glasses on to properly see the other male up close now. . . and he is immediately greeted with the sight of C’tahj dressed in almost nothing. Just. . . what can barely be called underwear and a pair of leather sandals. 

He grins in his usual cocky and smug way as he leans in close, the tips of his fingers brushing against Daren’s chin and greedily kisses him. His tail jumps upright with surprise but he doesn't fight the kiss in the slightest, he simply follows C’tahj’s lead as he guides him to the couch behind him. Daren is left breathless by the time his partner pulls back and all too eagerly jumps up on the stage to put on a private show.

Ah.

He’s clearly died. 

Because he has no idea how he’s supposed to deal with any of this?

Somehow, the same man that talked him into picking up dancing, is now dancing in barely anything for  _ his _ entertainment. Gliding over the floor of the wooden stage with such grace and enthusiasm that it’s hard to look away, even as he begins to work up a sweat with that charming smile on his face -- in fact it just makes him all the more appealing under the blue-purple glow of the chandelier. 

Rivulets of sweat trailing over the canvas that is his body, bringing attention to his defined and muscular form. Daren flushes, hastily taking a drink of his water and forcing himself to look away from the other but he can't resist the temptation to look back. . . and C’tahj is smirking. It was as if he expected such a response from him.

He had to. 

That must be exactly why he’s climbed off the stage, still moving and swaying as he makes his way to the couch. He places his knees on the couch, caging Daren under him once he wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Daren desperately clings to his back, softly mewling with pleasure as C’tahj’s tongue glides over his bottom lip.

As they both know, Daren is far too weak to deny the man he loves so he tilts his head and opens his mouth. C’tahj lets out a low, possessive growl as he cups the back of Daren’s head and firmly presses his lips against his, his tongue eagerly exploring the familiar landscape.

Ah. He loves the way the other shivers when he glides over his fangs. Daren has indulged enough about the Melody Clan for him to know nothing is what it seems on the surface level -- for instance, Daren isn’t a Miqo'te but he has enough traits that bear similarities to Keepers that he can easily pass as one. Although the fangs  _ do _ stand out; they were one of the many things that caught his attention about the young man when they first met in the archery guild.

He seemed so much smaller back then. . . perhaps not physically, but on another level. He was very withdrawn and weary -- but quick to show anger should one talk poorly about those he cared for -- but so determined to learn. It took quite a few attempts to get him to willingly talk. . . Oh, but when Daren spoke, it was hypnotizing. Especially if it was about something he loved, he became so much more animated, his ruby red eyes twinkled and his smile was absolutely . . .

“. . . You’re so beautiful, kitten. . .” C’tahj whispers, his thumb gently gliding over Daren’s lower lip, his eyes filled with nothing but an affirmation of affection and tender love for his partner.

Daren blushes a little but gives him a small smile. With one more kiss C’tahj rises to his feet, pulling Daren along with him to the hot tub. Daren gives him a confused look but C’tahj simply grins, untying his leather sandals, haphazardly tossing them aside with his . . . thong. . . 

Now standing in the nude, C’tahj climbs into the warm water, sinking into it until it was up to his neck when he lets out a content sigh. Daren stares in confusion, completely unsure if the other was inviting him or not and wondering if this was some kink thing or not as Khrystie has outright stated ‘there’s a kink for pretty much everything’ in the past. He thought that was a joke. . . but maybe it isn’t. . .

C’tahj’s ears flick a bit the moment he realizes he’s alone in the tub. It takes but a moment to realize why, Daren being Daren is always easy to fluster and worried about stepping over boundaries. It’s a bit silly, because why else would he drag him over to the hot tub if not to use it together, but it’s endearing to know he is always careful to not upset him by thinking about his boundaries. 

He can’t stop the feeling of fondness and love swelling up in his chest. Ultimately, the dumb lovesick look on his face confirms he wants Daren to join him in the water. Daren fumbles with his clothes -- but still remembers to neatly fold them and set them down on an open seat at the bar -- leaving himself in only his boxer shorts and his glasses on his face.

He climbs into the hot tub a bit awkwardly, settling down against the edge and his tail flicking in the water. Despite the distance between the two of them at the moment, Daren seems rather content. C’tahj? Not so much. He pouts a bit, his ears pinned back in annoyance.

“What are you doing over there?” He questions. “This isnt some ‘five feet apart cause were not gay’ bullshit.” 

Oh God. She told him about Vines; Daren realizes in horror. 

While he is distracted by the fact his wife has told his partner about  _ fucking Vines _ he is dragged right into C’tahj’s lap. He squeaks in surprise in that utterly adorable way the other admires so much and with his arms tightly around Daren’s waist, he eagerly nuzzles his neck, pressing kisses on the soft pale skin with the occasional nip or two.

Daren laughs a little, happily and eagerly leaning into C’tahj’s touch once his surprise fades away. Even with his lack of clothes and thinness of his shorts or with the way their bodies are so closely pressed together, it doesn't feel sexual -- simply intimate. 

Truth be told, it’s a bit embarrassing to receive so much extra attention from the other male due to his recent work on the frontline in Ala Mhigo. Not to mention, that only got worse when C’tahj got word that he personally encountered Zenos -- although he was one of the luckier ones in the attack at Rhalgr’s Reach, sustating only an eye injury and sloppy ‘haircut’, before his wife appeared and matched the prince’s attacks with fire in her starry eyes -- and, despite the severity of the situation that came before it, he does enjoy the attention.

Daren pulls away from his thoughts as he realizes C’tahj’s tail has wrapped around his waist and one of his hands intertwined with his own.

“I’ll be joining you on the frontlines soon. The Adders have asked for more Archers to join them and I took the call.”

. . .Ah. This must be what she feels when someone insists on accompanying her on a job. The fear of someone you love getting in danger, the desire to protect them . . . and the knowledge of knowing you cannot stop them once they make a decision. 

The way C’tahj delivered that showed two things, that he practiced that announcement and was dead serious about it. Whether or not he liked it. It was not that Daren doubted his skill -- why would he? C’tahj was more skilled than he let on and there was a reason why Daren went to him for advice when he began training in the guild. -- but. . .he could never bear the thought of him getting hurt.

Perhaps the other notices what's troubling him so he brings their intertwined hands to his lips and kisses the top of Daren’s hand.

“I’ll be fine. And, I’ll make sure you're safe too. So don't run off without me, okay?” It’s a promise neither of them could keep with absolute certainty but to hear it. . . it fills his heart with joy. Daren eagerly leans against C’tahj’s chest, placing his head in the crook of his neck and purrs happily, his tail wrapping around C’tahj’s leg. He laughs in return, kissing his partner on his forehead. 


	4. To Love Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains WAR CRIMES + mentions of torture/abuse; not heavily depicted or anything but just a little | so basically, i took a bad end concept and made it canon  
> shrug emoji

He can remember how Khrystie Melody -- the Warrior of Hope -- went on an absolute rampage through Castrum Oriens, demanding to know how this happened and why was she not told sooner -- nevermind the fact she was on an entirely different continent at the time, it was her husband and she should have been the first to know. 

It’s another one of her husbands, a member of the same clan Daren resides in, who interrupts and takes the blame. Daren volunteered for the mission -- and long before they came to Eorzea, he was assigned to watch over Daren and make sure he was okay -- so if anyone was at fault for Daren’s capture it was him.

She quickly forced herself to calm down and told him he was not at fault. Clearly, the mission was important and Daren took action to make sure it succeeded, even if it cost him his own safety. Once she took a glance at the reason for the mission -- the accursed ‘Beast’ of the Garlean Empire who looked nothing more like a male Miqo’te with a muzzle and electric collar while donning the Empire’s colors -- she found a new resolve.

So of course she took charge in the rescue mission and of course C’tahj quickly volunteered the moment she started asking the Alliance leaders for men to spare for her mission. Despite the fact she should have been outraged by his presents -- someone who also loved her husband but did  _ nothing _ to help him -- she welcomed him with a smile.

But fate works in weird ways. . . she who loved him -- saved him once before, wed him and bestowed two beautiful children to him -- was not the one to find him within Specula Imperatoris. It was him.

Daren looked best in white, like something pure and beautiful, but to see him in the colors of Garlemald was like a punch to his gutt. He was never muscular, he was always lithe but now he was so much thinner, paler even. And even with that mask on his face, he could  _ see  _ the bags under his eyes, and the fear in his eyes in the subtle ways his body flinched with each step he took towards him.

It was. . . It was a terrible fight. To hear Daren cry out with pain as the electric collar strapped to his neck shocked him for each missed shot and the slightest bit of hesitation was an utter nightmare. The fact his Garlean ‘caretaker’ mocked him as he writhed on the floor in pain due to a long continued shock pissed him off to no end. It was like some feral rage took over and he left that bastard a shell of what he was once he was done.

Daren, on the other hand, was left sniffling and sobbing on the floor, trying to curl in on himself to protect himself. It wouldn't be until later did he learn that the visor strapped to his face didn’t let him see who was before him, and an earpiece distorted voices, leaving him unaware that a rescue party came for him and not a group of angry villagers with the intent to kill everyone within the building.

* * *

And so, C'tahj feels things.

Things he isn’t sure he should feel.

Daren Soule is not his husband. . . nor his lover. . .

He may have saved Daren from a fate where he would have served the Garlean Empire against his will but he's damaged. It's almost like they're back to the beginning of their relationship -- Daren is timid, afraid and closes in on himself sometimes. 

He's gotten. . . somewhat better but the damage is done.

His smile seems so broken and often not he looks like he wants to cry for the lives he was forced to take. No matter how many times he tries to reason that he was forced to commit these acts or to die -- that he was a victim of circumstances.

It breaks his heart every time. . . but. . . it probably hurts his wife -- no, his clan, his fucking  _ children _ \-- far more than it hurts  _ him _ but that doesn't stop him from remaining at Daren’s side as an unofficial bodyguard. Daren can no longer handle a bow, it puts too much fear and disgust into him, but he can relay all sorts of information from the inside and does what he can to support the battle from the sidelines. 

But as the days go on, something seems amidst. 

* * *

“Do I disgust you?” Daren suddenly asks out loud. Eos stops fluttering around his head to look at him with shock. The arrows C’tahj was preparing to stow in his quiver slip form his fingers and clatter against the floor. 

What the  _ FUCK _ ?

Where did that come from? Why would he think that?

“I’m sorry?” C’tahj finally sputters out. Truly. Utterly brilliant.

“Everytime you look at me, you make a face of disgust.” Oh. Fuck. He thought his glances were way more subtle. But it was never with disgust! Christ. He just. . . he felt so terrible! He should have gone with Daren all along. If he was there he could have. . . He could have done something. Something to protect him. “I hit the nail on the head, didn’t I?” Daren sounds so amused and yet so pained as he speaks. Being pulled from his thoughts C’tahj finds Daren standing before him, his arms folded behind his backs as his eyes had a distant look.

“It’s okay. I know I was never a looker. . .” His voice is soft as if he’s trying so hard not to cry as his fingertips brush against the scars and discolored skin that litter his face. 

Removing the visor was no easy ordeal, even with the help of Cid. It wasn’t because it was too advanced, it was far from that, but because of Cid’s escape and Nero’s departure there no one quite skilled in mechanics left in the Empire. Despite how poor in quality it was, the true saving grace was it wasn’t properly ‘installed’ and so it  _ could be removed. _

This, however, unfortunately burned him and. . . tore huge amounts of skin, requiring skin grafts among other medical complications.

“You don't have to force yourself to care for me, C’tahj. I’ll be fine.” It’s all but a whisper as he slides out of their shared tent and for the life of him, C’tahj can’t  _ function _ . 

He knew Daren has problems, it would be stupid to think otherwise, but he never thought he would . . . think  _ he _ was here out of obligation and not love. Does he really think he’s that shallow of a person? After everything they’ve done together. . . the smiles, the intimate moments, the times he’s assured Daren that he cares for him. He never lied about that! So why would it change now?! Just because he was injured? Because he’s going through a hard time?

. . . Does he. . . Does he really seem like someone to abandon him?

He’s snapped out of his almost hysterical daze before it could spiral any further thanks to Eos, who is angrily tugging at his braid. The aetherial fairy tugs once more, trying to pull him to his feet but seeing how her plan isn't working, she gives him a kick to the nose and points to the tent’s open flap, indicating she wants him to follow her summoner. 

Although it takes a few moments to truly register with C’tahj but as her light dims he realizes that Daren is making quite the distance from the tent for her form to falter. She gives the flap yet another angry point and vanishes in a sparkle.

Right. 

This isn't the moment to spiral out of his mind. Daren needs help. He needs reassurance. He needs to be there for him. C’tahj jumps to his feet, boots and weapon abandoned as he struggles to pull his haori over his shoulders. A quick look around the camp grounds it’s clear no one has noticed Daren walk off. . . which immediately angers him. 

How could they not notice? Is this why he thinks of himself as a burden? Because the rest of the army wont look him in the fucking eye? Treat him like a fucking person? Has he not suffered enough?!

He bites his tongue, reminding himself once more he needs to find Daren first.

Thankfully, he locates the young man sitting by the riverbed, gazing out into the distance with his one good eye. Due to the state of said eye, he has to turn his entire body around to see who was approaching him and upon realization, he furrows his brows in confusion.

“. . . Why are you here?” He finally questions after what seems like an eternity, his voice soft and confused. “I told you I’m fine.”

“I’m not going to believe that.” C’tahj quickly replies. While he followed Daren with the intention of making sure he was safe, he never put thought into what to say to him when confronted. He knew he had to say something before Daren twisted this even further and tried to push him away for good. “Because. . . because I still love you.”

Perhaps a bit too strong to start with but it’s no lie.

“What?” Daren’s voice is a low whisper of disbelief, his one visible eye wide with confusion and tears welling up. C’tahj approaches him with long quick strides, kneeling down to gently wipe away the developing tears. For a moment, it seems like Daren is ready to fall into his arms like he always did but he quickly shakes his head and pushes him away before jumping up to his feet, ready to flee. “No. That's just a lie. . . I. . . I understand you want to help but that’s. . . that’s cruel of you. . .” But it sounds more like he’s trying to rationalize everything because he’s convinced himself that’s the truth and there couldn't be any other answer.

“But you making assumptions of me isn't cruel?” C’tahj questions, his voice tense. He doesn't want to get mad and scare the other. . . but how can he just assume he is playing with him like that? He’s been here the entire time because he cares! “I put  _ everything I have _ into my relationships Daren, you know that! You’ve always known that. It has never changed!”

“Then why won't you look at me!?” Daren shouts right back, taking a step away from the mixed Miqo'te. He brings a hand to his chest, tugging and pulling at the fabric of the Ala Mhigan gown that covers his trembling body. “Ever since I came back from the surgery you haven't looked me in the eye! You won't even touch me! What else am I supposed to think when someone who was once so intimate with me has stopped all interaction?!”

“T-That’s not. . .” C’tahj sputters. He. . . He knew Daren was someone who loved affection but he had no idea that their interactions -- or lack of -- impacted him so much. Had he known, he would have done something so much sooner to prove he still wanted him -- he wanted to! Of course he wanted to. . .! But he. . . he. . . “I was afraid of upsetting you! And what’s just as worse, I’m scared of myself!” C’tahj struggles to put this all in words but he has to try; he has to let Daren understand his feelings. He simply can't lose someone he loves once more -- not when they’re still  _ alive _ . 

“The way that  _ bastard _ treated you was fucking horrible and how he laughed about how you were treated like a punching bag -- I complettely lost it and mauled that guy! Honestly, it’s terrifying how badly I lost it!” He sighs weakly, his arms limply falling to his side. “I was afraid that  _ any  _ contact would scare you.” He finally admits, his claws digging into the fabric of his haori. “I didn't want to hurt you more than you already were. . . You were unfairly hurt and mistreated and I, just, I wish it was me instead. You don't deserve what happened. Someone as loving and kind as you doesn’t deserve to be treated like you’re a weapon to be exploited nor be put in any more uncomfortable situations. . . but I. . .”

Frustrated with himself and how his own fears ruined things, C’tahj runs a hand through his hair and lets out a shaky sigh as he tries to keep his tears at bay. It’s so stupid for  _ him _ , of all people, to cry in this situation. He’s not the one that’s traumatized or even in pain. It’s stupid and selfish of him to react this way.

And yet, the gentle warmth of Daren’s hand encircles his own. Like always, it's soft and tender, each brush of his fingers against his skin is full of timid affection. Carefully he lifts his head to gaze into his eyes and Daren meets his gaze with tears in his good eye. Against what would be common sense in the situation, he reaches out and gently brushes those tears away only for Daren to eagerly lean into his touch.

“So you don't hate me. . . ?” C’tahj carefully wraps his arms around Daren -- taking care in to make sure the other didn't seem uncomfortable -- and gently kisses the crown of his head. 

“There’s no way I could.” Daren all too eagerly wraps an arm around his waist and desperately clings to him, trying to hold onto this moment for a little longer as he’s flooded with relief and joy to know that someone he loved still loved him despite everything that's happened.


	5. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentions of past child abuse, and self-harm

Daren has scars.

Mental and even more unfortunately, physical.

C’tahj has known this for quite some time given how intimate he’s been with the other male but since his time with the Garlean Army -- which was much against his will -- its become clear, despite how intimate he wants to be with C’tahj once more, Daren is hesitating.

For the life of him he couldn't figure out why, until he caught a glimpse but recently. 

* * *

“Does Daren have a history of self-harm?”

His, admittingly blunt, question is met with Khrystie choking on her drink. She sputters and wheezes, her drink dribbling down her chin and he’s taken by surprise, his ears pressing flat against his head as he fumbles with an apology. 

Beside her, Tifa -- a Hyur-like woman Daren is also married to -- gives him an apathetic look before she tends to her wife. Thankfully, he is somewhat saved by the awkward situation he’s presented thanks to Dante -- yet another of Daren’s partners, one who looks like an Au Ra but by now, he’s learned that’s not the case.

“I can't say for a fact the answer is no, as I moved into the bed and breakfast Khrystie’s parents owned some time _after_ he went to therapy for his father’s abuse--” The look of disgust and annoyance in his tone said enough. Bad fathers was a thing he and Daren had in common unfortunately. “So he was a bit more well put together, but after the trauma he’s endured I’m not surprised that he may. . . turn to that.”

Dante didn't need to say much more -- the sorrowful expression in his eyes as he cradled his cup of tea said so much -- he blamed himself wholly for what befell Daren despite the fact Daren actively chose to remain behind so Kokoto and himself could escape with the ‘Garelean Beast’.

“Daren. . .” Khrystie proceeds to make a few hand motions to convey how complicated it was to put this in words for herself before letting out a deep sigh. “Unlike me, who chooses to sleep or hide myself away, he turns to destruction when deeply distressed.” That. . . That wasn't a welcoming thought. He hadnt seen any signs of that, thankfully, but that does little to comfort him in the long run. “You know his violin case, right?” C’tahj’s ears perk up in confusion and recognition. 

“Yes? What about it?”

“It’s not the original case.” Khrystie sighs. “His violin. . . It once belonged to his mother. As you are aware, his father was an abusive alcoholic, he needed quick cash at the beginning of his spiral and wanted to get rid of his wife’s things so he packed a lot of important things into the case -- music sheets, her jewelry and even photos of her -- along with the violin and pawned it off. 

“So goddamn out of it, he failed to realize the person owning the pawn shop was actually someone close to his wife so the case and its contents were never sold. Living in a small town, the owner was able to find Daren when he was older and offered to sell it to him, he accepted the offer and with some money from a friend, Daren was able to bring something from his mother into his life.

“It was his little secret for a long time, until his dad happened to find it and went on a complete rampage and beat the shit out of him. Daren took the violin and ran away from home. . . and I happened to run into him on the beach. He was completely out of it, a distant look and a face void of emotions, the entire time I tried to talk to him and then. . . he sent the case on fire right before my eyes.” Khrystie sighs, a grimace on her face as she admits she completely lost her shit, screaming at him and even smacking him on top of the head once she smothered the flames out.

“Not my proudest moment.” She admits. “Sure, I didn't know what he was going through at that time, but my reaction was still shit. Shit enough that he had a panic attack on me. Once I managed to calm him down, I took him to my doctor, who informed me while yes his shitty dad did beat him, he had plenty of signs of self harm, and that's when things finally fell into place. So that’s when I stepped in and made sure that man went to jail by destroying his whole career in every way possible, and being known as the cute and kind bakery delivery girl helped spread the word in a small town.

“As Dante mentioned, once Daren moved into my parents’ bed and breakfast he was able to get therapy and since then, he hasn’t self harmed but things are different now.”

“Different. . . how?”

“He’s cat boy.” Khrystie says all too simply. C’tahj stares at her with a blank expression, completely and utterly forgetting the meaning behind such words.

“Has he shown any signs of hurting himself?” Shinjiro -- yet another member of the Melody Clan and apparently the first to marry Khrystie and, despite there being no ranks within the clan, the one individual others referred to as the leader when Khrystie was absent -- interrupts as he places C’tahj’s meal before him. “Melody mentioned his situation to me when we were younger and before I met him; back then I suggested giving him a rubber band or hair tie to pull at instead of harming himself. It worked pretty well then, but since he’s been cursed, he has claws now so I think a band won't be as useful as before as he can snap them pretty easily.”

Right.

Imagining Daren as a Hyur was always. . . strange to say the least. He’s always appeared Miqo’te like to C’tahj and that's simply how he associated it. Really the whole concept of other worlds, even universes, was still quite unreal to him despite the proof he’s seen.

“Can you craft?” Khrystie suddenly questions. Surprised by such an odd question, he owlishly blinks before rubbing the back of his neck and sheepishly admits only a bit.

“Mainly carpentry and weaving. It was basic things for . . .my family.” In return, Khrystie makes an awkward expression. Daren has mentioned things about C’tahj’s past, not much, but enough for her to put things together. She knows he’s once spent a large amount of his spare time hunting the Beast responsible for his clan’s destruction but that hunt has come to an awkward stop now that the Beast has been found, and discovered to be the very person Daren risked his life for. 

From what they’ve managed to learn from old reports about the poor PoW was that he was a mere child from a tribe of an ancient shape-shifting creatures -- alone scared and helpless at the cruelty of his captors, the destruction of the C’tahj’s clan was nothing more than collateral damage in the Garlean’s attempts to control him and understand the extent of his powers.

So, needless to say, the past is a very tense subject for C’tahj.

“So, uh, anyway.” Khrystie wheezes awkwardly. “Perhaps you could make him something.”

“Something. . .?”

“Like, a bracelet out of wood that he can play with if he needs a distraction. I can even help make a design with my work in goldsmithing.” She offers with a smile. It’s a good idea C’tahj quietly notes but he finds it strange all the same. If she could craft herself. . . why ask him to something? Was she. . . Was she trying to pass off the responsibility with Daren onto him? 

“Excuse me?” Perhaps it was a mistake but he couldn't help the anger that boils up. He comes to them for help and tells them about this possibility -- the possibility that someone they love is hurting themself -- and all she suggests is for him to make a piece of jewelry. “Is that all? Is that the extent of how much you _care_?”

“Watch it.” Shinjiro quickly cuts in, his tone almost threatening as he leans over the table and looks C’tahj right in the eye. “Don't you _dare_ fuckin’ accuse my wife of giving up on Soule. Soule has made it clear he’s still committed to the clan despite the--”

“His name is Daren!” C’tahj snaps, slamming his hands on the table and pointing a sharp nail at the towering male. He knows the other male is a Warrior -- someone far sturdier than him, even with his apparent medical issues -- so it’s very unlikely he can even take him on but he’ll be damned if he just sits here and takes this. “With how distant you are, even to your wife, I’m not sure I can trust a damn thing you say! You're giving the impression he’s a bother to yo-”

“Shut up!” Khrystie abruptly shouts before the bickering can spiral out of control anymore than it already has. He has known for quite some time, thanks to her reputation, that Khrystie Melody is always a gentle woman, but she was not soft spoken. In fact she was usually pretty forward with her thoughts and feelings, always ready to defend innocent people and call out terrible and cruel behavior others would exhibit but this was completely new. 

The tone was one of absolute authority while the look in her supernatural starry eyes was intense, demanding respect while showcasing an unknown power. . . and suddenly Daren’s claim that she was the Goddess of Hope itself -- something he thought to be a metaphor or a husband simply gushing over the strength of his wife -- seemed to be much too real. 

Quickly, both C’tahj and Shinjiro take a seat, never breaking eye contact with the woman for even a moment. Once the two of them are seated, she smiles in a way that seems far too innocent compared to the power she just displayed. It was kind of . . . creepy but more in the sense that she can change so quickly.

“Thank you.” Khrystie continues to smile, directing her starry eyes his way, which makes him stiffen up in his seat. “Now, now, there’s no need to sit like that. As long as we can talk without arguing, there’s no reason to be scared.”

. . .How. . . How ominous. . .

Still smiling, she places a hand on top of C’tahj’s and smiles with such genuine kindness and warmth that he can't help but feel a bit bashful.

“C’tahj, you have seemed to misunderstand my intentions and for that I apologize. Despite being the leader of the Melody Clan, words are not my best skill -- I usually speak from the heart and most of the time, I don't think ahead. Quite frankly I’m bad at that and that's why my husband Jack does negotiations.” She laughs, a bit demoralizing and her partners give her an apathetic look for that.

“But, that’s besides the point!” She announces, brushing aside their concerns before they could be spoken. “ I am not asking for you to solely make this gift -- that would be crazy to be honest -- but instead, I’m asking if you would be the artisan and in return, I could help design the bracelet and the rest of us could gather the necessary material. Knowing that _all_ of the people that love him came together to help create this gift to comfort him in his time of need would be a great comfort to him, right?”

Ah. . . He. . . He really put his foot into his mouth this time -- about her, not that Shinjiro guy. Who the fuck calls someone they married by their surname? -- and he feels like the biggest fool right now. To be frank, her concept of a clan feels so different from the one he’s known for years before it was all taken from him . . . there’s a lot he doesn’t know about them as a whole, especially since he’s primarily focused on Daren for so long. . .

“I. . . I’m sorry for how I acted.” His voice almost sounds like a mumble but she gazes upon him with an expression that shows nothing but kindness and fondness that he wants to shrink into the floor. It’s rather embarrassing to say the least. “I just. . . He means so much to me and to be honest, your suggestion sounded so out there at first that I wasn't even sure you were trying to help.” He laughs weakly but her expression was understanding and kind, even more so when cradling his hand in her own.

“C’tahj, I cannot even begin to thank you for everything you’ve done for Daren. From the moment you befriended him, to every moment you cradled him in your arms, to everything you do to help him recover. While you are not a member of our Clan, you are someone very important tied to us. You are our family.”

For a moment, it’s almost like his entire brain ceased function. He honestly had no idea that was how she viewed him. Despite her kindness, he was honestly afraid that she was actually annoyed by his presents . . . but to be considered an important family member and to know that everyone appreciates everything he’s ever done for Daren was very overwhelming. His mouth hung agape, tears bubbling forth and rolling down his cheeks. A family. How far away it all was in his memories, and yet, he’s unknowingly been a part of a new one. One where he is well revived and his endeavors, no matter how small, were appreciated. 

Honestly, it feels so unreal.

* * *

Returning to his small house in The Goblet, C'tahj quickly locates Daren sitting at the kotatsu with a book in hand and Eos on his shoulder. The fairy notices him first, eagerly tugging him towards her caster and he can’t help but smile in return, giving her a gentle and affectionate nudge. Eos flutters back to Daren’s side, tugging on his gown to get his attention. 

It takes a few moments but he smiles at the fairy and once he notices C’tahj, he lights up so beautifully. He eagerly rises to his feet and rushes over to the other male to give him a hug. He all too eagerly returns the gesture with his arms tight around Daren’s waist and a gentle bunt to his forehead, which Daren replies with a gentle nuzzle to the underside of his chin.

Daren’s smiling flushed face fits in the palms of his hands and C’tahj cannot help but smile and melt under the power the other holds over his heart. He gives him kiss after kiss, from his cheeks to his lips and even his forehead. Daren lightly laughs, leaning into the affection all too eagerly. 

“What’s with you?”

Ah. Here comes the hard part. . .to actually confront Daren about what he saw. . . 

He leads Daren to the couch, gently resting a hand on his shoulder as he looks into his good eye. 

“Daren. . .” He uncomfortably pauses, making the other look at him with concern but he quickly shakes his head and soldiers on as he takes the other male’s hand into his own, cradling it with care. “It may be a coincidence, it may not, but I saw how badly scratched up your wrist is.” As he predicted, Daren flinches at the mention of it and hastily looks away but he holds on tight.

“It’s fine.” He quickly spits out. Daren gives him a rather befuddled look. “I-I mean, it’s not fine that you’re hurting yourself, but I understand _why_ you would do that. You still feel guilty for what the Garleans forced you to do. . . but I was concerned, and wasn’t sure what to do. . . so I, I, um,” He fumbles a bit almost embarrassed to admit that he needed outside help despite his certainty before. “I asked your clan for help.” 

C’tahj reaches into the satchel handing off his shoulder to pull a small medium sized box before Daren can go into a panicked fit and in seconds he recognizes the craftsmanship in the wrapping, knowing the paper was the kind Tifa always used. Almost cautious of the gift, Daren carefully accepts it and slowly peels away the paper to find a simple white box under the paper. . . and inside the box there were a number of things.

A series of note cards with recipes for simple but hearty and delicious meals [ along with a few deserts ] with the local equivalent for ingredients included. Of course, Shinjiro would think of something like that. . . He probably missed cooking alongside him in the kitchen so having these recipes would connect them, wouldn't they?

A small bouquet of flowers -- composed of delphiniums, lilies, roses, geraniums and violets -- was tucked inside the box, and with the use of magic, they were still well preserved and undamaged. Dante was always thoughtful with his choice of flowers when making arrangements. . . For a man with the title of Satan, he was pretty cute.

A deep purple envelope sealed with a pale pink wax, stamped with a monogram of Tifa’s initials -- TV -- and scented with her floral perfume. As per usual, Tifa is not the best at expressing her feelings, but is still straight forward in her requests for him to get well soon and promises to continue to cheer for him. She ended her letter with the simple statement that Lucy would be coming for a visit soon enough.

Oh course she would organize such a thing. . . not that he was upset with that. It’s been a while since he’s seen his daughter in person after all.

Nevertheless, beside a series of letters from various other members of the clan, there’s one last item in the box. A bracelet that looks as if it loosely fits around his wrist, with a shiny silver base that curves at both ends to ensure the rosewood center -- intricately carved into long spirals that he could trace his fingertips over -- wouldn’t fly away but still flexible enough that the metal could bend without damaging in order to slide the bracelet on.

He can say with absolute certainty he’s never seen a design like this before.

“I made this with help from Khrystie, she made the metal portion of the bracelet and put a charm on it so even if you misplaced it you could easily find it.” C’tahj gently takes his hand and the bracelet with the other, with very little effort he slides it right onto Daren’s left wrist. “The idea is to play with the wood to distract yourself so you don't end up hurting yourself on accident.” Leaning in close, he gives Daren a gentle kiss to his temple. Daren eagerly accepts the affection, but not before apologizing for worrying the other but he is quickly silenced with soft kisses and tender affectionate strokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shinjiro is japanese, coupling that with his constant state of disbelief hes alive and apart of a family, hes in this situation of awkward distancing, like he wants to be close but afraid to and is highly embarrassed -- so he still uses surnames 
> 
> just cultural differences


End file.
